un amor a toda prueba
by Yukiatena
Summary: sailor moon viaja al futuro, a defenderlo y encuentra a alguien especial
1. sobrevivir al primer dia

Capitulo1 " Sobrevivir al primer día" Era un día muy hermoso los pájaros hacían pipipipipi, o hacían pitpitpit cuando extrañamente dejaron de hacer sonido solo se escucha el grito de una niña. serena: oh no voy a llegar tarde, mamá porque no me despertarte mama: llevo desde las 7:30 gritándote y lo único Que. responde ya voy serena baja las escaleras como si se la llevara el diablo cuando antes de llegar a la puerta. - mamá: serena vas a ir vestida así al colegio serena se mira y se da cuenta Que. aun esta en pijama sube nuevamente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 8:00. Cuando sale de la casa Mamá: serena olvidaste tu almuerzo pero serena iba como a una cuadra, esta niña nunca va a cambiar . Serena iba tan rápido que choco con Darién pero no se dio cuenta pidió disculpa y continuo su carrera al colegio. Darién : creo que esa niña era serena nuevamente va llegar atrasada con una gota en la cabeza. En eso suena una campana eran las 8:00 y serena estaba en la puerta del colegio corrió lo mas rápido Que. pudo pero el profesor estaba ya en la sala tomando la lista, serena miraba por la ventana Que. había en la puerta y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta para sentarse en el banco Que. estaba al lado de la puerta el señor estaba tan metido en la lista que no se dio cuenta, Serena penso Que. había salvado pero cuando llego a su nombre señorita tzuquino vaya para afuera serena, pidió disculpa y se retiro. Estaba afuera de la sala con un balde en las manos al lado de ella estaban otros cuatros chicos y por supuesto -Mina: nuevamente tarde Serena Serena: creo Que. si, cuando venia corriendo para acá o volando por Que. eso no es correr choque con Darién creo aun no se si era el y no pretendo averiguarlo . Mina: si yo hubiese chocado con mi novio me daría Serena: pero cuando estas apunto de llegar tarde al colegio te das cuenta a quien chocas. Mina: creo Que. no Profesor: señoritas se pueden quedar callada estoy haciendo clases a los alumnos Que. llegan a la hora, Que. excusa me va dar ahora señorita Tzuquino la ultima vez estuvo muy creativa. Serena: esta vez no diré mucho, tuve un problema con mi novio y pase mala noche, Mina estaba Que. lloraba de tanta risa Que. le daba las mentiras de Serena y eso es la más absoluta de las verdades profesor: se siente mejor Serena: ya esta pasando el dolor pero aun queda la decepción Profesor: por ser así pase yo también discutí con mi novia Serena ya estaba arrepentida por la mentira Que. había hecho y Mina no podía creer Que. le creyeran la mentira . serena: bueno mina creo Que. voy a entrar Mina: esa estuvo genial Serena: gracias pero ya estoy arrepentida nos vemos a la salida Que. te vaya bien con tu mentira. Guiñándole el ojo. Mina: Serena tiene suerte hasta con las mentiras, pero aun no entiendo como lo hizo Lo que no savia mina era que Serena utilizo un pequeño truco que lo usaba para escapar de ellas en el Milenio de plata e ir a visitar al príncipe de la tierra, Serena tenia muchos trucos Que. había desarrollado para desobedecer las reglas y leyes de la reina Serenety por eso sabia como hacerla y así nadie la pillaba la mas común era el truco de los ojos los ponía tan inocentes hasta un gatito le daría lo Que. ella quisiera. A la salida de la escuela se encontró con las chicas _ Emi: Serena como te fue Serena: ni te imaginas, aparte de llegar tarde me hicieron un examen oral de matemáticas ya te imaginaras como me fue. Realmente le había ido muy bien pero no se porque se empeña en hacer creer Que. es una mala estudiante. Emi : creo Que. mal no estudiaste Serena: tu sabes Que. yo nunca estudio jejeje prefiero los videos juegos , a propósito de eso abrieron un salón de juegos nuevo quiero ir a verlo Mina: en serio donde yo igual quiero ir, vamos todas así nos relajamos de los días de estudio. Lita: tu nunca estudias todos los días son un relajo para ti y Serena . Mina: Que. mala eres todas se ponen a reir. menos Serena, Que. tenia un mal presentimiento pero trato de Que. nadie se diera cuenta no quería preocupara pero pensaba en una cosa en el futuro algo estaba sucediendo allá, Serena necesitaba ver a Setsuna era la única Que. le podía responder. Serena: muchacha no las podré acompañar debo hablar con Darién ha y esta la dirección y le entra una propagando donde anunciaba el nuevo salón de videos juegos , nuevamente mentira. Lita: Que. te vaya bien y mándales saludo de parte de nosotras. Serena: claro no te preocupes. Serena se aleja del grupo a una cabina telefónica, para llamar a Setsuna. Ringrin - Haruca: a lo quien es, eres tu cabeza de bombón - Serena: claro dime esta Setsuna Haruca: no ella esta en la puerta del tiempo la necesitas con urgencia Serena: no te preocupes luego hablo con ella y como esta michiru Haruca: muy bien Serena: y la pequeña Hotaru Haruca : esta muy nerviosa entra a la secundaria. Serena: sabes la puedes mandar a mi secundaria así no estará sola HARUCA: en serio puede Serena: si además creo Que. necesita más compañía en primaria la vi muy sola, y eso no esta bien. Haruca: yo también pense lo mismo entonces en eso quedamos adiós cabeza de bombón. A Serena cada vez aumentaba su angustia no podía esperar debía ir al futuro no podía decírselo a las chicas así Que. busco un lugar despejado para hacer la teletransportación. En el salón de video juego entraron las chicas y lo primero Que. vieron fue a Darién y andrew. -Mina : hola andrew y Darién Lita: Que. extraño Serena nos dijo Que. iba a estar contigo Darién Darién : en serio le dijo eso Serena no me ha llamado ni me ha visto Mina: pense Que. te iba preguntar sobre el choque Emi: Que. choque Mina: es Que. serena presuntamente choco con Darién pero ella no sabe si choco con el entonces le iba a preguntar Lita: eso si Que. es raro Mina: de Serena todo es raro. Darién : si efectivamente choco conmigo pero no la he visto de esta mañana, creo Que. les mintió ahora quisiera saber donde esta Serena . Mina: y yo creo Que. metimos las patas a fondo Darién: no se preocupen Que. hoy mismo hablo con serena. Serena era transportada hacia el futuro cuando llego a la puerta del tiempo no se encontraba Setsuna así Que. ella abrió la puerta y entro y lo primero Que. vio fueron unos demonios y las sailor scaut peleando se veía como si fuera el fin de Tokio pero serena dijo esto no va acabar así Que. se transformo en Sailor moon y se unió a la batalla había demonios por todas partes así Que. ella protegería el pueblo mientras las demás protegían al castillo y se dispuso a la batalla, primero elimino a los demonios Que. molestaban a unos niños después a otros Que. molestaban a las mujeres y otros Que. molestaban a los hombres era una lucha interminable debido Que. cada vez habían más demonios, las sailor estaban preocupadas por el pueblo pero no podían moverse de ahí La reina serena estaba dando a luz y debían proteger el castillo a como diera lugar. Serena cada vez pedía más ayuda al cristal pero los demonios del pueblo estaban siendo controlados por la legendaria leyenda de sailor moon todos las personas estaban felices por la ayuda Que. habían recibido , A sailor moon solo le faltaba la parte sur de Tokio realizo nuevamente la teletransportación para dirigirse a esa parte cuando estuvo alli vio mucha desolación los demonios estaban acabando con esa parte sailor moon no sabia por donde empezar así Que. empezó desde el principio penso ella fue eliminado cada demonio Que. veía cada ser extraño Que. pasaba estaba realmente muy cansada pero seguía adelante después descansaría pero debía preservar el lugar fue la batalla mas difícil Que. pudo tener las mas grandiosa de las sailor. Cuando habia derrotado a todos lo demonios se dirigio hacia el palacio pero un niño la detuvo , Niño: espera llévame contigo Sailor moon : y tus padres los demonios Niño: me los mataron estoy solo Sailor moon miraba al niño y lo tomo en sus brazos para dirigirse al castillo, y como te llamas mientras corrían. Niño: me llamo Génesis. Sailor moon : afírmate porque correremos mas rápido. Sailor moon aumento la velocidad del viento sailor Urano le había enseñado como prácticamente volar. Pero extrañamente debido a las peleas Que. fue teniendo adquirió una nueva transformación, tenia una falda color lila , para arribe tambien era de ese color , pero su cabello se habia trasformado en un color plateado y la tiara ya no esta era simplemente un luna Que. se prostraba en su frente pero en esos momento era lo Que. menos le importaba era su transformación no podía teletrasportarse debido a su baja de energía así Que. debía correr la demás sailor estaba en serios aprietos en este momentos deseaban a sailor moon ella siempre les daba fuerzas para seguir adelante pero ella ya no estaba con ellas cuando de repente escucharon una voz" no se rindan sigan luchando en un momento regreso." Todas: sailor moon, la lucha comenzó las sailor sacaron fuerzas de donde no tenían ninguna quería rendirse querían volver a luchar con sailor moon , sailor moon fue a dejar a Génesis a un lugar seguro sailor moon note muevas de aquí yo ya regreso Génesis tengo miedo Sailor moon: si no te mueves de aquí nada malo te pasara solo debes ser fuerte y quedarte quieto sin hacer ruido yo ya regreso si. De vuelta a la batalla. Sailor destruyo a cinco demonios de un solo golpe ahí se dio cuenta de su transformación, pero no tenia tiempo para eso sailor mars estaba en serios a puros un demonio la tenia acorralada así Que. será uso su purificación lunar y el demonio se transformo en una hoja seca era como una hoja de cerezo fue cuando sailor moon se dio cuenta Que. los demonios provenían de los cerezos, y empezó a destruir todos los cerezos Que. habían pero eran muchos sailor moon: Urano ayúdame a destruir los cerezos es de ahí de donde provienes sailor urano: empezó a destruir cada cerezo Que. había en el palacio hasta Que. solo Que. uno el fue destruido por un mimo demonio por casualidad ya no aparecerían mas demonios solo quedaba seis los cuales fueron vencidos después de una larga batalla. Cuando todo estaba por acabar. sailor moon se acordó de Génesis , bueno yo me tengo Que. ir nos vemos algún día - sailor urano: espera la abraza y todas las demás lo hacen, siempre estarás con nosotros . sailor moon: siempre Que. me necesiten estaré para ayudarlas, pero tengo Que. irme a mi mundo nos vemos mándenles saludos a los reyes de parte mía sailor urano: así lo haremos Que. no te quepa la mayor duda de ello. - Sailor moon fue a buscar al niño Que. estaba completamente hecho en los pantalones de puro miedo. - Genesis: creo Que. no aguante más - Sailor moon : no podia para de reir , pero se puso seria y ahora Que. haremos tus madres murieron y yo tengo Que. regresar al pasado. - Genesis: llevame contigo, prometo no hacerme más en los pantalones - Sailor moon: de poder llevarte te puedo llevar pero como te presento en mi familia no puedo llegar y no saber Que. decir , ya se utilizare el truco del sobrino debe decir Que. eres hermano de rini pero solo a mis padres a nadie mas y a otras personas pero yo te dire cuando si - Génesis: gracias, Sailor moon propósito como te llamas Sailor moon: me llamo serena , bueno es mejor Que. no vallamos. Ambos desaparecen del palacio y del futuro.  
Capitulo 2.  
  
Serena había llegado de noche a su casa, y savia Que. tenia quedar una buena explicación a sus padres, pero con Génesis en los brazos ya la tenia pensando serena .Toc toco la puerta la Que. salió abrir fue su madre muy preocupada cuando vio a serena con un niño en los brazos. mamá : donde estabas tienes a todos preocupados desde tu novio hasta a tus amigas. Serena, Darién llamo Mamá: y no tenia muy buen carácter Serena: oh no creo Que. estoy en aprietos. Mama: y ese niño Serena: es tu sobrino es hermano de Rini me aviso Que. Génesis venia a visitanos y lo fui buscar a la estación. Mama´: porque no me avisaste hubiese tenido galletas algo para el Serena: con una mano en la cabeza se me olvido jeje Mamá: hay serena eres una pajarita Que. esperas el niño se va resfriar ve al cuarto de Rini y lo pones ahí loo pones para Que. duerma se ve cansado. Serena va al cuarto de Rini y pone al niño en la cama poniedole ropa cómoda busca la ropa de Sammy cuando tenia su edad lo cambia y lo acuesta para Que. duerma bien, pero Serena estaba muy cansada así Que. se quedo dormida al lado de Génesis . Mamá Ikuko estaba preocupada por Que. serena no bajaba de la habitación y fue a verla y se da cuenta Que. estaba profundamente dormida cuando la va a cubrir se da cuenta de los moretones y una herida Que. tenia no muy profunda pero se preocupo mucho fue entonces cuando empezo a sospechar lo Que. hacia su hija, solo la tapo y se fue hacer algo de comida cuando llegara su esposo. En eso llaman por teléfono, mamá : hola con quien hablo Darién: soy darién serena ya regreso, Mamá : si ya regreso y estoy preocupada por ella Darién: porque Mamá: cuando llego se quedo dormida la fui a ver para cubrirla y tenia moretones y una herida no muy profunda se notaba Que. había sido curada apurada. Darién fue entonces Que. comprendió lo Que. estaba haciendo serena , per porque no lo habia llamado, si ella sabe Que. el estará siempre a su lado, - Mamá: Darién estas ahí - Darién: si disculpe bueno chao señora mama: adiós Darién. En el futuro la reina serena había dado a luz a dos preciosos niños era gemelos ambos tenían el cabello negro como Endimion pero los ojos eran de serena desde el momento Que. nacieron no se quisieron separar de Serena, y ella tampoco quiso Que. se los llevaran así Que. le pusieron la incubadora para Que. estuvieran bien en la habitación , Endimion estaba orgulloso de sus dos niños se acercó a Serena y a los niños. Serena : se parecen a ti, a proposito como están la guerreras Endimion: aun no hablo con ella están en enfermería y tengo prohibida la entrada eso un poco extraño siendo rey tengo prohibida la entrada, Serena: sabes muy bien porque a la enfermeria ningun hombre debe asercarse. Esa ley la habia puesto Serena, cuando empezó a ser reina para evitar Que. Darién viera a las enfermeras y la abandonara por una de ellas los celos extraños de Serena. Endimion: nunca me digiste porque pusiste esa ley Serena: estaba en apuros no sabia Que. responder, hehee bueno yo Toctoc , pase uf penso salvada por la puerta, si Que. sucede las guardianas ya salieron, y estan muy felices les pregunte y me respondieron Que. la lejendaria sailor moon las vino ayudar el pueblo esta conmocionado por ello y la tienen como leyenda. Endimion : Que. voy para ya pero primero trae las incubadoras para los niños después pensaremos en un nombre apropiado. Serena: trata de ser amable con ellas si. Endimion: sabes Que. siempre lo intento Serena: te amo Endimion: no más que yo Sale de la habitación dejando a una serena cansada por el trabajo de parto con la modrenidad Que. había ella todos sus hijos los había tenido ahí querido recordar esa habitación como todo lo mas importante de su vida vivirlo ahí. (Un poco extraña nuestra amiga. volvamos a la historia) Endimion: hola guerreras explíquenme lo Que. sucedió. Sailor urano: bueno cuando estabamos a punto de darnos por vencidas aparece sailor moon y nos ayuda pero tenia una nueva transformación, ella nos dijo Que. el pueblo ya estaba fuera de peligro y Que. los cerezos tenían al enemigo asi Que. los destruí todos majestad Endimion: ya veo entonces ella nos ayudo. Bueno ahora vallan a sus habitaciones y descansen deben estar cansadas. Las sailor se retiran a su respectivas habitaciones muy felices de volver a luchar con sailor moon, en rey se fue su habitación donde lo esperaba serena. Serena Que. sucede Endimion: es Que. sailor moon las vino ayudar a pelear, quiero invitarla a ella y las guerreras Serena: la idea me parece pero los niños Endimion: ella ya conoce su futuro Que. conozca a Endimion y los gemelos no creo Que. afecte en nada Serena: esta bien la llamare Endimion: no te preocupes yo lo haré tu descansa se acuesta al lado de ella. ( Ala mañana siguiente) de vuelta al pasado Serena estaba despertando cuando se dio cuenta Que. se quedo dormida al lado de Génesis Que. dormía plácidamente y eso le sorprendió porque había visto como morían sus padres y dormía tan bien. Pero se sintió aliviada pero mira la hora y se levanta los mas rápido Que. pudo eran 7:55 de la mañana esta vez nisiquiera tomo desayuno los padres de serena solo vieron un rayo Que. paso al lado de ellos, pero se devolvió. Serena: si cuida de Génesis dígale Que. regreso temprano Mamá : no te preocupes vete tranquila Serena: como si pudiera da un grito y sale volando de la casa , los padres de serena solo se reían de la actitud de Serena y su hermano también no podían creer Que. serena fuera tan despistada era día domingo iba a la escuela con la sorpresa Que. se encontraba al verla escuela cerrada. Cuando serena llega la escuela estaba cerrada no había ni animas vio su reloj eran las 8:10 y vio el calendario Que. trai su reloj y solo entonces se percato del día Que. era, y solo se puso a reír ni el local de Andrew estaba abierto esta hora los días domingos se abría a las 10;00 y eso porque si iba al templo no habría, bueno Que. hago se me ocurrió ir a molestar a Darién debía explicar los moretones porque había escuchado la conversación Que. había tenido anoche pero omitiría detalles el detalle era Génesis. Pero luego decidió contar la existencia de el pero mentiría no diría Que. se lo trajo del futuro, bueno estaba en la puerta del departamento tenia su llave en la mano pero decidio tocar es estaba durmiendo de seguro y punto era su uniforme pero el sabe Que. soy un poco despistada, toctoctoc, -Darién: ya voy venia un poco durmiendo quien sera a esta hora, cuando abre y ve a su novia con uniforme la mira y se percata de lo Que. sucedió y solo se rei, y Serena se reía con él. Pasa Serena: disculpa por venirte a molestar tan temprano pero tenia Que. contarte algo. Darién: Que. sucede el tenia una idea pero queria Que. serena le explicara Serena: comenzare desde el principio cuando me despedi de las chicas dije Que. iba a verte pero nen el camino tuve una pequeña distracción no llegue a destino en primer lugar fuia al futuro habia un caos a ya , muchos demonios y gente muerta asi quise ayudar a las sailor scauts del futuro y cuando regrese me encontre un niño Que. había perdido a sus padres y quise ayudarlo. Darién: como y donde esta el niño explícame lo del niño Serena: mira se llama Génesis tiene seis años, y sus padres murieron trágicamente dejando a su hijo al desamparo y yo no quería dejarlo solo y lo lleve a mi casa ahora duerme plácidamente y yo no pude seguir durmiendo porque pense Que. era lunes y propósito estaban tomando desayuno . A se me olvidaba contarte Que. en el futuro creo Que. tenemos mas hijos Darién: escupe su café no podía creer lo Que. serena le decía. -Darién: explícame . -Serena: cuando estaba allá no pude ayudar en la batalla porque estaba en pleno proceso de parto jejeje. Darién: no podía creer lo Que. serena le decía , se sentía muy emocionado porque ahora serena jamás se alejaría de él, muchas veces penso Que. serena en un momento lo dejaría para irse con otro y lo dejaría solo lo Que. pasa es Que. Darién sufre de Serenitis. Pero no lo demuestra. Serena: bueno ahora me tengo Que. ir pero nos vemos más tarde si. Darién: claro pero antes de Que. serena se valla la toma del brazo Que. aun no se podía ir y la acerca a su cuerpo lo mas cerca Que. pudo sus brazos rodearon su cintura Que. era perfecta sus manos se acomodaban , con la otra mano tomo su rostro dejando sus labio en los labios de serena para luego subir cada vez mas las energía y empezó hacer le caricias., ahora puedes irte amor mío nos vemos más tarde , chao. Serena se dirigía hacia su casa cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz Que. le era muy familiar. Serena: eres tu Endimión Endimión: claro pero no soy el príncipe soy el rey dando énfasis Serena: ya veo pero tu sabes Que. es lo Que. pienso del ego. Presumido. Endimión: se pone a reir no podia creer Que. fueran tan insolente con él , bueno te queria dar las gracias por ayudar a las chicas y queria invitarte a ti y todos tus amigas incluido yo, para una cena en el futuro aceptas. Serena: claro a Que. hora , podemos ir Endimión: como ahora mismo ve a buscar a Darién y a las chicas nos vemos en el parque, pero antes te puedo hacer una pregunta. Serena: claro Endimion: porque estas con uniforme Serena: jajajajaja, es Que. pense Que. era lunes y vine a la escuela y estaba cerrada Endimion: jajajajajajaja era una risa Que. no podía controlar hace más o menos un mes Que. el rey no reía debido a lo critico Que. estaba la reina Serena. Bueno nos vemos mas tarde. Antes de ir a buscar a las chicas Serena fue a su casa a buscar a Génesis y cambiarse ropa no lo dejaría solo por nada ya le había tomado mucho aprecio, aunque penso Que. seria doloroso para él volver le preguntaría primero si quiere ir para no causar algún trauma o algo así. Cuando serena llego a su casa encontró a su mamá dándole desayuno a Génesis, cuando la vio entrar se lanzo hacia sus brazos, con mucha alegría Serena: ya vuelvo me cambio de ropa sii Génesis: esta bien mientras yo me como estas deliciosas galletas Serena: claro . Serena sube rápidamente la escaleras de su habitación para cambiarse , y aprovecha para llamar a Darién y contarle lo de invitación al futuro ringring Serena: hola Darién disculpa Que. te llame Darién: no te preocupes por eso me encanta Que. me llames asi se Que. piensas en mi Serena: recibí una invitación del rey Endimion , nos invito a ti a las chicas y a mi a el palacio pero yo voy a llevar a Génesis si quiere no te molesta Darién: claro Que. no me molesta, no te quieres separa de él no. Serena: no quiero dejarlo solo eso es todo y lo quiero mucho Darién: esta bien donde nos encontramos Serena: en el parque a las 12:30 Darién: entonces ahí estaré Serena: te amo adiós Darién: yo también. Serena cuelga el auricular y se dirige a la mesa donde estaba Génesis acabando con las galletas , serena se sienta al lado de Génesis aprovechando Que. no esta su mamá. Serena: voy a ir al futuro quieres ir Génesis: sabes me encantaría quiero ver la tumba de mis padres ( a todo esto Génesis tenia seis años terrestres) Serena: entonces vamos comprar un poco de ropas para Que. te pongas y te presento a mis amigas te parece. Génesis y serena se fueron al moll a comprar ropa para el fueron a la tienda de ropa y serena veía la ropa mas costosa y bonita para Génesis, realmente se veia muy atractivo le compro ropa deportiva tres pares de pantalones , siete playeras una para cada día, toda la ropa interior era con monitos y eran siete, dos pares de zapatillas y un par de zapatos, y por supuesto faltaba el capricho del niño un juego de play station , serena se lo compro en realidad cumplía con todo los capricho de Génesis, por su parte adoraba a Serena desde el momento Que. lo tomo en sus brazos la adoro , Génesis y Serena salieron del recinto y todos los presente se quedaban admirados por lo bien Que. iba serena y Génesis . Serena había utilizado la herencia de la abuela para comprar las cosas a Génesis Que. realmente era una fortuna, así Que. no había problema además después devolvería el dinero porque ese dinero no debía gastarlo era para su boda y su futuro reino pero serena estaba cambiando su futuro , así Que. no importaba mucho en realidad si era para su futuro Que. mas da no. Ambos se dirigían al templo donde encontrarían a Rei y las chicas. Mina: para Que. serena nos habra citado Rei: como quieres Que. lo sepa si ultimamente esta muy extraña ya no adivino lo Que. piensas antes podia predicir todo de ella pero ahora no se nada de nada Lita: no se preocupen. Serena: hola chicas como estan Rei: quien ese niño, todas se quedan expetadas Serena: después les cuento, el rey Endimion nos invito al futuro quieren ir Lita: a mi me encantaría y a ustedes chicas Emi: si quiero ver los libros y las computadoras todas con una gota. Serena. Podrás ver la tecnología las espero en el parque a las 12:30 Rei: serena faltan cinco minutos Serena: entonces tenemos Que. irnos porque Darién ya debe estar ahí. Ha se me olvidaba el es Génesi el niño se encontraba detrás de serena solo vieron una cabecita Que. se asomaba por las piernas de serena. Génesis: muy buenas tarde señolitas Mina: es muy encantador Serena: ahora es mejor Que. nos vallamos . Serena y las chicas se dirigian al parque donde las esperaban Endimion y Darién llegaron como a las 12:80 ya estaban Que. reventaba el rey. -Rey: endimion: serena te avise temprano, y el quien es Serena: lo siento mucho pero me atrase y el es un amigo mío Rey: entiendo esta bien puede venir porque de seguro tu no vienes si el no viene no. Serena: Que. comes Que. adivinas Rey: jajajajajajajaj nuevamente lo hacia reír, bueno por el poder del dios Cronos tu Que. abres las puertas ábrela para poder entrar, era mas o menos lo Que. decía Rini algunas palabras fueron cambiadas. Todos se fueron con dirección al futuro fueron absorbidos por un hoyo de color rosa Que. los llevo al mundo del futuro donde vivirán grandes aventuras y mucho romance. 


	2. cap2 una invitacion

Capitulo 2. " Una invitación"  
  
Serena había llegado de noche a su casa, y savia Que. tenia quedar una buena explicación a sus padres, pero con Génesis en los brazos ya la tenia pensando serena .Toc toco la puerta la Que. salió abrir fue su madre muy preocupada cuando vio a serena con un niño en los brazos. mamá : donde estabas tienes a todos preocupados desde tu novio hasta a tus amigas. Serena, Darién llamo Mamá: y no tenia muy buen carácter Serena: oh no creo Que. estoy en aprietos. Mama: y ese niño Serena: es tu sobrino es hermano de Rini me aviso Que. Génesis venia a visitanos y lo fui buscar a la estación. Mama´: porque no me avisaste hubiese tenido galletas algo para el Serena: con una mano en la cabeza se me olvido jeje Mamá: hay serena eres una pajarita Que. esperas el niño se va resfriar ve al cuarto de Rini y lo pones ahí loo pones para Que. duerma se ve cansado. Serena va al cuarto de Rini y pone al niño en la cama poniedole ropa cómoda busca la ropa de Sammy cuando tenia su edad lo cambia y lo acuesta para Que. duerma bien, pero Serena estaba muy cansada así Que. se quedo dormida al lado de Génesis . Mamá Ikuko estaba preocupada por Que. serena no bajaba de la habitación y fue a verla y se da cuenta Que. estaba profundamente dormida cuando la va a cubrir se da cuenta de los moretones y una herida Que. tenia no muy profunda pero se preocupo mucho fue entonces cuando empezo a sospechar lo Que. hacia su hija, solo la tapo y se fue hacer algo de comida cuando llegara su esposo. En eso llaman por teléfono, mamá : hola con quien hablo Darién: soy darién serena ya regreso, Mamá : si ya regreso y estoy preocupada por ella Darién: porque Mamá: cuando llego se quedo dormida la fui a ver para cubrirla y tenia moretones y una herida no muy profunda se notaba Que. había sido curada apurada. Darién fue entonces Que. comprendió lo Que. estaba haciendo serena , per porque no lo había llamado, si ella sabe Que. el estará siempre a su lado, - Mamá: Darién estas ahí - Darién: si disculpe bueno chao señora mama: adiós Darién. En el futuro la reina serena había dado a luz a dos preciosos niños era gemelos ambos tenían el cabello negro como Endimion pero los ojos eran de serena desde el momento Que. nacieron no se quisieron separar de Serena, y ella tampoco quiso Que. se los llevaran así Que. le pusieron la incubadora para Que. estuvieran bien en la habitación , Endimion estaba orgulloso de sus dos niños se acercó a Serena y a los niños. Serena : se parecen a ti, a propósito como están la guerreras Endimion: aun no hablo con ella están en enfermería y tengo prohibida la entrada eso un poco extraño siendo rey tengo prohibida la entrada, Serena: sabes muy bien porque a la enfermería ningún hombre debe asercarse. Esa ley la había puesto Serena, cuando empezó a ser reina para evitar Que. Darién viera a las enfermeras y la abandonara por una de ellas los celos extraños de Serena. Endimion: nunca me dijiste porque pusiste esa ley Serena: estaba en apuros no sabia Que. responder, hehee bueno yo Toctoc , pase uf penso salvada por la puerta, si Que. sucede las guardianas ya salieron, y estan muy felices les pregunte y me respondieron Que. la lejendaria sailor moon las vino ayudar el pueblo esta conmocionado por ello y la tienen como leyenda. Endimion : Que. voy para ya pero primero trae las incubadoras para los niños después pensaremos en un nombre apropiado. Serena: trata de ser amable con ellas si. Endimion: sabes Que. siempre lo intento Serena: te amo Endimion: no más que yo Sale de la habitación dejando a una serena cansada por el trabajo de parto con la modrenidad Que. había ella todos sus hijos los había tenido ahí querido recordar esa habitación como todo lo mas importante de su vida vivirlo ahí. (Un poco extraña nuestra amiga. volvamos a la historia) Endimion: hola guerreras explíquenme lo Que. sucedió. Sailor urano: bueno cuando estabamos a punto de darnos por vencidas aparece sailor moon y nos ayuda pero tenia una nueva transformación, ella nos dijo Que. el pueblo ya estaba fuera de peligro y Que. los cerezos tenían al enemigo asi Que. los destruí todos majestad Endimion: ya veo entonces ella nos ayudo. Bueno ahora vallan a sus habitaciones y descansen deben estar cansadas. Las sailor se retiran a su respectivas habitaciones muy felices de volver a luchar con sailor moon, en rey se fue su habitación donde lo esperaba serena. Serena Que. sucede Endimion: es Que. sailor moon las vino ayudar a pelear, quiero invitarla a ella y las guerreras Serena: la idea me parece pero los niños Endimion: ella ya conoce su futuro Que. conozca a Endimion y los gemelos no creo Que. afecte en nada Serena: esta bien la llamare Endimion: no te preocupes yo lo haré tu descansa se acuesta al lado de ella. ( Ala mañana siguiente) de vuelta al pasado Serena estaba despertando cuando se dio cuenta Que. se quedo dormida al lado de Génesis Que. dormía plácidamente y eso le sorprendió porque había visto como morían sus padres y dormía tan bien. Pero se sintió aliviada pero mira la hora y se levanta los mas rápido Que. pudo eran 7:55 de la mañana esta vez ni siquiera tomo desayuno los padres de serena solo vieron un rayo Que. paso al lado de ellos, pero se devolvió. Serena: si cuida de Génesis dígale Que. regreso temprano Mamá : no te preocupes vete tranquila Serena: como si pudiera da un grito y sale volando de la casa , los padres de serena solo se reían de la actitud de Serena y su hermano también no podían creer Que. serena fuera tan despistada era día domingo iba a la escuela con la sorpresa Que. se encontraba al verla escuela cerrada. Cuando serena llega la escuela estaba cerrada no había ni animas vio su reloj eran las 8:10 y vio el calendario Que. traía su reloj y solo entonces se percato del día Que. era, y solo se puso a reír ni el local de Andrew estaba abierto esta hora los días domingos se abría a las 10;00 y eso porque si iba al templo no habría, bueno Que. hago se me ocurrió ir a molestar a Darién debía explicar los moretones porque había escuchado la conversación Que. había tenido anoche pero omitiría detalles el detalle era Génesis. Pero luego decidió contar la existencia de el pero mentiría no diría Que. se lo trajo del futuro, bueno estaba en la puerta del departamento tenia su llave en la mano pero decidió tocar es estaba durmiendo de seguro y punto era su uniforme pero el sabe Que. soy un poco despistada, toctoctoc, -Darién: ya voy venia un poco durmiendo quien será a esta hora, cuando abre y ve a su novia con uniforme la mira y se percata de lo Que. sucedió y solo se reía, y Serena se reía con él. Pasa Serena: disculpa por venirte a molestar tan temprano pero tenia Que. contarte algo. Darién: Que. sucede el tenia una idea pero quería Que. serena le explicara Serena: comenzare desde el principio cuando me despedí de las chicas dije Que. iba a verte pero en el camino tuve una pequeña distracción no llegue a destino en primer lugar fui a al futuro había un caos a ya , muchos demonios y gente muerta así quise ayudar a las sailor scauts del futuro y cuando regrese me encontré un niño Que. había perdido a sus padres y quise ayudarlo. Darién: como y donde esta el niño explícame lo del niño Serena: mira se llama Génesis tiene seis años, y sus padres murieron trágicamente dejando a su hijo al desamparo y yo no quería dejarlo solo y lo lleve a mi casa ahora duerme plácidamente y yo no pude seguir durmiendo porque pense Que. era lunes y propósito estaban tomando desayuno . A se me olvidaba contarte Que. en el futuro creo Que. tenemos mas hijos Darién: escupe su café no podía creer lo Que. serena le decía. -Darién: explícame . -Serena: cuando estaba allá no pude ayudar en la batalla porque estaba en pleno proceso de parto jejeje. Darién: no podía creer lo Que. serena le decía , se sentía muy emocionado porque ahora serena jamás se alejaría de él, muchas veces penso Que. serena en un momento lo dejaría para irse con otro y lo dejaría solo lo Que. pasa es Que. Darién sufre de Serenitis. Pero no lo demuestra. Serena: bueno ahora me tengo Que. ir pero nos vemos más tarde si. Darién: claro pero antes de Que. serena se valla la toma del brazo Que. aun no se podía ir y la acerca a su cuerpo lo mas cerca Que. pudo sus brazos rodearon su cintura Que. era perfecta sus manos se acomodaban , con la otra mano tomo su rostro dejando sus labio en los labios de serena para luego subir cada vez mas las energía y empezó hacer le caricias., ahora puedes irte amor mío nos vemos más tarde , chao. Serena se dirigía hacia su casa cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz Que. le era muy familiar. Serena: eres tu Endimión Endimión: claro pero no soy el príncipe soy el rey dando énfasis Serena: ya veo pero tu sabes Que. es lo Que. pienso del ego. Presumido. Endimión: se pone a reír no podía creer Que. fueran tan insolente con él , bueno te quería dar las gracias por ayudar a las chicas y quería invitarte a ti y todos tus amigas incluido yo, para una cena en el futuro aceptas. Serena: claro a Que. hora , podemos ir Endimión: como ahora mismo ve a buscar a Darién y a las chicas nos vemos en el parque, pero antes te puedo hacer una pregunta. Serena: claro Endimion: porque estas con uniforme Serena: jajajajaja, es Que. pense Que. era lunes y vine a la escuela y estaba cerrada Endimion: jajajajajajaja era una risa Que. no podía controlar hace más o menos un mes Que. el rey no reía debido a lo critico Que. estaba la reina Serena. Bueno nos vemos mas tarde. Antes de ir a buscar a las chicas Serena fue a su casa a buscar a Génesis y cambiarse ropa no lo dejaría solo por nada ya le había tomado mucho aprecio, aunque penso Que. seria doloroso para él volver le preguntaría primero si quiere ir para no causar algún trauma o algo así. Cuando serena llego a su casa encontró a su mamá dándole desayuno a Génesis, cuando la vio entrar se lanzo hacia sus brazos, con mucha alegría Serena: ya vuelvo me cambio de ropa sii Génesis: esta bien mientras yo me como estas deliciosas galletas Serena: claro . Serena sube rápidamente la escaleras de su habitación para cambiarse , y aprovecha para llamar a Darién y contarle lo de invitación al futuro ringring Serena: hola Darién disculpa Que. te llame Darién: no te preocupes por eso me encanta Que. me llames así se Que. piensas en mi Serena: recibí una invitación del rey Endimion , nos invito a ti a las chicas y a mi a el palacio pero yo voy a llevar a Génesis si quiere no te molesta Darién: claro Que. no me molesta, no te quieres separa de él no. Serena: no quiero dejarlo solo eso es todo y lo quiero mucho Darién: esta bien donde nos encontramos Serena: en el parque a las 12:30 Darién: entonces ahí estaré Serena: te amo adiós Darién: yo también. Serena cuelga el auricular y se dirige a la mesa donde estaba Génesis acabando con las galletas , serena se sienta al lado de Génesis aprovechando Que. no esta su mamá. Serena: voy a ir al futuro quieres ir Génesis: sabes me encantaría quiero ver la tumba de mis padres ( a todo esto Génesis tenia seis años terrestres) Serena: entonces vamos comprar un poco de ropas para Que. te pongas y te presento a mis amigas te parece. Génesis y serena se fueron al mall a comprar ropa para el fueron a la tienda de ropa y serena veía la ropa mas costosa y bonita para Génesis, realmente se veía muy atractivo le compro ropa deportiva tres pares de pantalones , siete playeras una para cada día, toda la ropa interior era con monitos y eran siete, dos pares de zapatillas y un par de zapatos, y por supuesto faltaba el capricho del niño un juego de play station , serena se lo compro en realidad cumplía con todo los capricho de Génesis, por su parte adoraba a Serena desde el momento Que. lo tomo en sus brazos la adoro , Génesis y Serena salieron del recinto y todos los presente se quedaban admirados por lo bien Que. iba serena y Génesis . Serena había utilizado la herencia de la abuela para comprar las cosas a Génesis Que. realmente era una fortuna, así Que. no había problema además después devolvería el dinero porque ese dinero no debía gastarlo era para su boda y su futuro reino pero serena estaba cambiando su futuro , así Que. no importaba mucho en realidad si era para su futuro Que. mas da no. Ambos se dirigían al templo donde encontrarían a Rei y las chicas. Mina: para Que. serena nos habra citado Rei: como quieres Que. lo sepa si ultimamente esta muy extraña ya no adivino lo Que. piensas antes podia predicir todo de ella pero ahora no se nada de nada Lita: no se preocupen. Serena: hola chicas como estan Rei: quien ese niño, todas se quedan expetadas Serena: después les cuento, el rey Endimion nos invito al futuro quieren ir Lita: a mi me encantaría y a ustedes chicas Emi: si quiero ver los libros y las computadoras todas con una gota. Serena. Podrás ver la tecnología las espero en el parque a las 12:30 Rei: serena faltan cinco minutos Serena: entonces tenemos Que. irnos porque Darién ya debe estar ahí. Ha se me olvidaba el es Génesi el niño se encontraba detrás de serena solo vieron una cabecita Que. se asomaba por las piernas de serena. Génesis: muy buenas tarde señolitas Mina: es muy encantador Serena: ahora es mejor Que. nos vallamos . Serena y las chicas se dirigian al parque donde las esperaban Endimion y Darién llegaron como a las 12:80 ya estaban Que. reventaba el rey. -Rey: endimion: serena te avise temprano, y el quien es Serena: lo siento mucho pero me atrase y el es un amigo mío Rey: entiendo esta bien puede venir porque de seguro tu no vienes si el no viene no. Serena: Que. comes Que. adivinas Rey: jajajajajajajaj nuevamente lo hacia reír, bueno por el poder del dios Cronos tu Que. abres las puertas ábrela para poder entrar, era mas o menos lo Que. decía Rini algunas palabras fueron cambiadas. Todos se fueron con dirección al futuro fueron absorbidos por un hoyo de color rosa Que. los llevo al mundo del futuro donde vivirán grandes aventuras y mucho romance. 


	3. La búsqueda del heredero comienza

Capitulo 3 " La búsqueda del heredero comienza"  
  
El rey y las chicas llegaron a su destino quedando en la puerta del palacio donde unos guardias la abrían por los costado todas se quedaron en con los ojos como platos menos serena que ya lo conocía por dentro las chicas solo vieron una parte del castillo no lo vieron entero. Escucharon unos gritos muy fuertes  
  
. Dimi, corría por todo el palacio gritando ella era una mujer Italiana y le costaba mucho pronunciar Endimion así que decía Dimi solamente.  
  
Rey : que sucede ahora que hizo  
  
Nana: majestad el niño me dijo que iba a estar en la sala de estudio y cuando volví ya no estaba le traía sus galletas  
  
Rey: pero como le creyó sabe perfectamente que Endimión no entra a esa sala le da alergias en sentido figurado claro.  
  
Nana: tenia un libro en sus manos y unos cuaderno se veía convincente  
  
Rey: esta bien mandare a los guardias que lo busquen por lo alrededores ya vera cuando encuentre a ese niño malcriado.  
  
Serena: quien es Endimion  
  
Rey: el es su otro hijo, dejando a Darién y serena ruborizados.  
  
Serena: y que le paso  
  
Rey: no tengo idea pero en unas de sus travesuras esta ese niño guardias gritaba muy enojado y no sabia porque.  
  
Guardias: si majestad  
  
Rey: vayan a buscar a mi hijo por los alrededores  
  
Guardia : otra vez no ese niño no va a terminar matando  
  
Rey: solo se reía su mal humor había cambiado creo que mi hijo es cosa seria es mejor que lo busquen y luego mándelo a mi escritorio si Majestad. Los guardias estaban aburridos de buscar al niño siempre eran blancos de su travesuras pero esta vez no iba a caer en su juego se prepararon con casco y de todo lo que les sirviera de protección , las chicas decidieron iban haber como buscaban al niño y se quedaron heladas cuando vieron a los guardias colgados de un árbol y un niño riéndose a mas no poder de ello en ese minuto supieron quien era Endimion.  
  
Rey: Endimion baja a los guardias - - Endimión: vio a su padre con cara de pocos amigo y se puso de todos los colores ahora si de esta no se salvaba soltó la cuerda y dijo su ultima plegaria pero los guardias salieron corriendo , el que tenia problemas era Endimion con la cara de su padre y las sailor al lado de él solo esperaba a sailor moon para que lo salvara pero sabia que no vendría así se dirigió a su padre.  
  
Endimion: lo siento mucho  
  
Rey: que intentabas hacer  
  
Endimion: ellos era los yankee y yo era el astuto indio barba blanca, como en el cuento entonces necesitaba prisioneros de guerra y a ellos les toco ser punto blanco.  
  
Rey: y como sabes de ese cuento, tu mamá no te lo ha contado  
  
Endimión: fui a la biblioteca a ver que cuento leí y ahí estaba el indio barba blanca y quise hacer lo que hacia él.  
  
Rey: debes pedir disculpas a los guardias  
  
Endimion: claro papá no te apures en menos de lo que canta el gallo les pido disculpa pero tenia pensado otra cosa era inevitable era el mismísimo demonio delante de sus padres era la adoración misma. Pero era muy amable y gentil era igual a Serena tanto físicamente como por dentro pero sus travesuras lo alejaban de eso porque le encantaba hacer bromas a los demás. Su cabello era rubio tenia los ojos azules y era muy adorable tenia la misma edad de Génesis. - Rey: yo tengo cosas que hacer están en su casa puede ir por todo el palacio menos salir de él eso esta prohibido, para todas incluso para ti Serena.  
  
Serena: no te preocupes cumpliré pero al igual que Endimion tenia pensado desobedecer pero no ahora muy sospechoso  
  
Darién: deberás vas a cumplir Serena  
  
Serena: tu que crees  
  
Darién: que no vas hacer caso  
  
Serena: pues eso es exactamente lo que haré  
  
Darién: pero el dijo que no debíamos.  
  
Serena: no te preocupes que ni se dará cuenta además quiero ver como quedo todo , después de la pela es una curiosidad infranqueable lo haré a la hora de la cena así que vez cubrirme  
  
Darién: esta bien dando un suspiro con una gota en la cabeza siempre lo metía en líos y eso le gustaba serena hacia que su vida no fuera plana sino con altos y bajos.  
  
Génesis: Serena si donde dejo estos paquetes.  
  
Serena: los había olvidado estos paquetes no los deber ver rini ay tendré graves problemas no podré explicar de donde saque dinero para pagar todo eso , bueno los dejaremos aquí vio un hueco que nadie vería aunque lo estuviera buscando,  
  
`porque con sus nuevos poderes hizo que se hicieran invisibles pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello como siempre serena haciendo sus travesuras y metiendo a Darién en líos pero este seria el más critico de todos ya que ahora debía mentirse consigo mismo y mas encima mentir a la reina que era serena seria bien complicado porque el no conocía a la reina conocía a serena pero a ella y serena bastante imprevisible nunca se sabia con que iba a salir hasta que la hacia .  
  
Génesis decido dejarlos solo porque encontró un lugar muy lindo para jugar el jardín de rosas de todo los colores que se pueden imaginar, Serena y Darién caminaban cuando Darién tomo a serena dándole un beso esto hizo ruborizar a serena , pero siguió el beso de Darién que cada vez mas Darién le subía un poco la intensidad claro sin que serena se diera cuenta una aura azul se apoderaba de Darién, pero decidió que no era conveniente así que soltó a serena suavemente invitándola a dar un paseo por el castillo cuando a lo lejos divisaron a una niña mas menos de 15 años que venia corriendo a abrazar a serena, tenia el cabello rosa y unos ojos azules hermosos. Rini se lanza a los brazos de Serena la cual la recibe con mucho cariño. Rini: como han estado  
  
bien y tu  
  
muy bien lo he pasado super aburrido sin ustedes pronto pensaba hacerles una visita.  
  
Génesis: Serena, tengo ganas de hacer pipí diciéndole en el oído para Que. nadie escuchara.  
  
Serena: Rini me podrías decir donde hay un baño  
  
Rini: claro  
  
Serena iba con Génesis en los brazos lo que provoco los celos de Rini, se estaba poniendo de un color.  
  
Rini: ya llegamos ahora puedes bajar a ese niño, serena noto sierta hostilidad pero no le tomo importancia.  
  
-Serena: esta bien abriendo la puerta entra mi pequeño eso rebento a Rini pero trato de disimular pero no era convincente. Pero tenia una risa maliciosa ya que el baño no era fácil de usar y serena le pediría ayuda, Lo que no sabia rini era que serena ya tenia conocimiento de estos baños con la ayuda de Génesis le fue fácil aprender jajjaja. Cuando salió sintió que algo no andaba bien pero no sabia que era . Por lo tanto no tomo mayor importancia. El pequeño Endimion corría por el palacio y casi todos los guardias lo seguían había hecho de las suyas nuevamente , y la nana e igual lo seguía pero el niño corría toda prisa los guardias lo querían linchar estaban a tras de él como una vuelta y media.  
  
Endimion: Rini ayudame  
  
Rini: que te pasa me persiguen  
  
Rini: quien  
  
Endimion: los guardias cúbreme por favor  
  
-Rini: esta bien escóndete ahí  
  
Endimipn: gracias hermanita y se esconde.  
  
Guardias: disculpe majestad ha visto al príncipe endimion  
  
Rini: si paso corriendo se dirigía para ya  
  
Guardias: gracias majestad.  
  
Rini: pobres guardias menos mal que no tengo que cuidar de Endimion.  
  
Endimion: ya se fueron  
  
Rini: si, que le hiciste ahora  
  
Endimion : la pregunta es que no les hice, papa me mando a que pidiera disculpa por lo del indio le comentaba a Darién sin saber que el era su padre, pero se veían bien chistoso y no pude evitar hacerles otra blomita. Lo malo es que de nuevo me van a castigar acabo de salir de uno y ya me tire otro castigo. Rini, endimion génesis serena y Darién iban juntos caminado por el castillo pero lo niños empezaron a correr por el palacio dejandolos completamente solo en realidad lo estaban los reyes estaban en la habitación con los bebes las guerreras estaban por los jardines.  
  
Darien: serena como piensas escapar Serena: como lo hacia en el milenio para irte a ver a ti el problemas es la reina ella conoce mis métodos por esos estoy pensando en otro método. Darien: no te preocupes ya se te ocurrirá algo,  
  
( en habitación de los reyes)  
  
reina : hola amor como va todo  
  
Rey: bien no te preocupe por eso  
  
Reina: tenemos un problema bien grande preocupando al rey le gustaba preocuparlo ponía una cara increíble  
  
Rey: que sucede ahora es endimion no ese niño,  
  
Reina: no es el endimion es una adoración  
  
Rey: para ti pero para los guardias hoy día le hizo una de las suyas nuevamente  
  
Reina: no pudo evitar reírse pero bueno no era de eso quería hablarte sabes hay que poner nombre a los bebes no pretenderás que los llamemos bebes toda la vida  
  
Rey: como ya había pensando en un nombre  
  
Reina: en cual dime  
  
Rey: Que. te parece Galford  
  
Reina : me parece y al segundo te parece Darién siempre me gusto ese nombre.  
  
Rey: esta bien lo llamaremos así maniática  
  
Reina: no me llames así o me pongo a llorar  
  
Rey: eres tramposa sabes bien que no se que hacer cuando te pones a llorar  
  
Reina: por eso te amenazo jajajaja ambos se reían,  
  
Rey: sabes le prohibe a serena que saliera del castillo  
  
Reina: no debiste hacer , esa regla no la cumplirá te lo advierto  
  
Rey: crees que iba a dar una regla así sin antes prever las medidas del caso el castillo esta bien custodiado no habrá formas de que escape jajajaja, el tenia todo planeado pero no contaba con la astucia de serena aja. ( en alguna parte del castillo)  
  
Serena: ya se ocurrió lo que voy hacer no va ser para nada sospechoso  
  
Darién: que vas hacer serena no te arriesgues  
  
Serena: si te cuento no va ser sorpresa solo debes decir que fui a dar una vuelta con génesis por el palacio porque se sentía mal del estomago, además las paredes tienes mas de un oído sabes, quien sabe si no están escuchando de tras de las paredes.  
  
Darién: yo te cubro pero con una condición Serena: cuál Darién: me tienes que dar muchos besos o si no Serena: eres un fresco pero me gusta la condición pero vayamos a otro lugar es muy transitado donde a una de las habitaciones me da vergüenza que nos vea algún guardia. Darién: creo que a mi también vamos.  
  
Darién y serena se van a una de las habitaciones tenia el palacio como tenia muchas se metieron a una de las que había y Darién justo antes de entras empieza a besar a serena cerrando la puerta con el pie, cada beso que se daban era mas intenso, Darién acostó a serena en la cama poniéndose casi encima de ella , pero aun no estaba completamente encima de ella solo la besaba apasionadamente haciendo le caricias en su cabello subiendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo por su cintura tratando de llegar mas arriba de donde siempre había llegado con serena le era muy difícil hacerle mas caricia debido a la edad que tenia pero serena lo dejo de besar hablándole. Serena: Darién sabes creo que es el momento indicado  
  
Darién: antes de la cena  
  
Serena: seguramente en la cena va estar la reina y eso si seria sospechoso, necesito que entretengas a los guardias andando por el palacio me di cuenta que hay muchos guardias el rey los puso para que no saliera por eso necesito que me ayudes.  
  
Darién: que debo hacer Serena: es muy fácil armar un espectáculo de los mil demonio vamos a pelear tu y yo mientras hay una caos yo voy a escapar, además seria genial ver las caras de los reyes cuando no vean pelear Darien: serena eres genial para meterte en líos no, pero la cara que.vamos haber va ser genial no  
  
Serena: sip, cuando salgamos de aquí , y estemos cerca de los guardias creo que en el jardín hay mas guardias, es ahí donde discutiremos.  
  
Darién: pero como, sobre que vamos a discutir  
  
Serena: que tenga que explicar todo, mira lo que vamos hacer es lo siguiente tu me vas reprochar mi infantilismo, y yo tus estudios a por cierto ninguna de las cosas que voy a decir van a ser verdad es solo cuento, y así se va armar  
  
Darién: claro y nada de lo que yo te diga es verdad es puro show nada mas. Trato hecho  
  
Serena: jamas desecho con un cómplice como este no se necesita mas no ahora a buscar a génesis dándole un beso , voy a llegar antes de la cena,  
  
Darién: mas te vale porque ahí si nos pillan.  
  
Serena: vamos que el show va a comenzar.  
  
Serena y Darién salían de la habitación donde se encontraban vieron a Génesis feliz jugando con endimion así que decidieron no meterlo en esto.  
  
Darien: ya estamos aquí, sip  
  
Serena: empieza  
  
Darien: yo , bueno aquí va no soy buen actor, mira serena subiendo un poco la voz quiero que madures siempre me dejas en vergüenza , con mis amigos y comes de una manera horrible todos los guardias veían como la pareja discutía, todos los guardias se fueron del lugar a avisar al rey,  
  
Serena: mi plan funciono nos vemos al rato Darién la abraza y se va corriendo., Al lugar llegan los dos reyes , las sailor y los niños era el espectáculo del siglo Darién la estaba viendo negra el se llevo la peor parte pero no dijo solo se dio la media vuelta dejando a todos espectando y con una sonrisa que nadie noto.  
  
Génesis: y serena le pregunto a Darién  
  
Darién: se fue para allá, esa niña es muy llorona , apuntando los pasillos del palacio, cerrándole un ojo a génesis el cual entendió perfectamente el juego de Darién y serena , serena ya le había contado lo que iba ser así que siguió el juego de ellos.  
  
Reina: porque se pelaron pregunto  
  
Darién: en realidad no tengo la menor idea como empezó todo estabamos de lo mas bien y de pronto empezamos a discutir y serena se fue corriendo por los pasillos del palacio  
  
Rey: si le pasa algo  
  
Darién: tranquilo serena no esta loca para suicidarse a si que tómala con calma, si voy hablar con ella cuando deje de llorar porque nose que demonios hacer cuando llora ahora con su permiso voy a dar una vuelta, dejan a todos con signos de interrogación.  
  
( a las afueras del palacio)  
  
serena lo recorría por todos lado y lo veía super bien los arquitectos habían hecho un buen trabajo, las casa estaban muy linda había niños jugando y todos estaban felices menos una pareja que había perdido a su hijo en batalla tenia 18 años y lo había matado, serena se acercó a dar un palabra de aliento  
  
serena: señora no sufra mas su hijo debe estar con el señor, el va estar esperándola cuando usted tome su camino se que era muy joven para morir pero piense que si usted sufre el no podrá ser feliz, donde quiera que este,  
  
señora: si pero era mi único hijo, lo extraño pero sobreviviré a esta agonía de no volverlo haber  
  
serena: lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir nos vemos luego  
  
señora: esta bien jovencita, no se preocupe.  
  
Serena camina por los alrededores cuando vio alguien que le era muy familiar, Darién esta aquí el joven se da media vuelta y se miran frente a frente, eres tu serena, estaba en mi palacio cuando derrepente fui traído a este lugar bastante extraño te debió haber pasado lo mismo.  
  
Serena: se percato que era endimion del pasado. No sabia que era lo que sucedía, bueno pero yo no soy quien crees que soy  
  
Endimion: eres serena la princesa de la luna si pero antes de que pronunciara algo le propino un beso en los labios haciendo que esta quedara maravillada, bueno cuando logro separarse  
  
Serena: soy serena pero del presente bueno que confusión sabes es mejor que me valla , creo que era por esto que no quería que saliera el rey por eso no esta setsuna debe haber un problema con las puertas del tiempo, y se estan viniendo para ca las personas de alla todo esos lo dijo pensando.  
  
Endimion: no me dejes solo  
  
Serena: eso nunca te dejarte solo esta bien me quedaré hasta que regreses a tu mundo esta bien, . Los dos se quedaron mirando la luna y viendo lo hermosa que se veía.  
  
(E n algún lugar del universo)  
  
sabio: majestad debemos buscar al hijo del príncipe diamante y a la conexión , para poder unir los cristales cuanto antes así despertar el poder , ya no lo tenemos debido a que sailor moon lo derroto y zafiro fue traicionado por mi hermano el gran sabio.  
  
Majestad: debes buscarlo lo antes posible a mi nieto el reino de la luna negra necesita un heredero y tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que el llegue y nos arrebate todo.  
  
Sabio: quien majestad  
  
Majestad: el gran dios zeus ha estado en mi contra hace muchos , miles de años y busca proteger el universo , para que la energía acumulado no explote, pero nosotros seremos los culpables del gran holocausto jajajajaja. 


	4. El aviso

Capitulo 4 " El aviso"" Serena y endimion se encontraban mirando la luna sin decir palabra alguna solamente con estar juntos bastaba, pero serena rompió el silencio.  
  
Serena: sabes endimion, creo llego las horas que debes marcharte, el portal sé esta abriendo y debes ir a tu mundo.  
  
Endimion: no quiero dejarte sola  
  
Serena: no te preocupes no estoy sola, pero la princesa te necesita a su lado este es solo un cambio de dimensiones que no se explicar.  
  
Endimion: esta bien me marchare, pero sin antes, endimion se ruboriza, y se acerca a serena dándole un beso tan apasionado el cual serena respondió, endimion le toma la mano y le pone un anillo, hasta siempre mi niña de los cabellos dorados nos veremos pronto toma su espada en forma de batalla y se lanza al portal que lo transportara al mundo del "milenio de plata".  
  
Mientras serena se despedía las sailor del futuro paseaban cerca del lugar lo que serena pudo distinguir, tenia que pensar rápido o si no tendría problemas, decido sacar su pluma y trasformarse en un guardia del palacio, cuando se transformo justo llegaron las sailor.  
  
Sailor Urano: que haces aquí esta prohibido que la gente del palacio salga  
  
Guardia: el rey endimion, me dio permiso a salir para ver si la señorita Tsuquino estaba por , aquí pero al parecer no esta debe estar por algún lugar del palacio que están grande también que es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.  
  
Sailor Urano: si el rey su majestad te dio permiso esta bien, yo me iré a dar una vuelta mas tarde para ver si apareció, serena.  
  
Guardia: tenia unas ganas de reírse por el comentario que había hecho Urano pero se contuvo, bueno me retiro el rey su majestad esta preocupado por la muchacha esta, y antes de que Urano dijera algo se despide y se va corriendo a todo lo que dan sus pies.  
  
Sailor Urano: ese guardia es muy extraño.  
  
Sailor Neptuno: para ti todos son extraños mi amor, en el futuro ellas estaban casadas estaba permito los casamientos de mujeres con mujeres y viceversa, ya en futuro no era mal mirado se podía ir caminado con su pareja sin que nadie se diera vuelta a mirar. ( en el palacio)  
  
Rey endimion: serena donde estas, serena  
  
Reina serenety: serena, donde andas  
  
sailor Júpiter: serena, serena  
  
Darién: ( pensando, no te demores no podré con esta mentira tanto tiempo) Darién mira para a bajo y ve a serena  
  
serena: Darién llévalos para la biblioteca hay voy a estar, Darién entendió perfectamente el mensaje.  
  
Darién: disculpen todos pero a lo mejor serena esta en la biblioteca  
  
Sailor mars: eso es más posible encontrarla en el jardín que en una biblioteca  
  
Darién: no creas rey a serena le gusta leer y seguro que fue para ya  
  
Rey endimion: hubieses empezado por ahí (todos iban corriendo a la biblioteca) cuando encontraron en el sillón a una niña con el libro en la cara durmiendo pero todo era una actuación fríamente calculada por serena, Darién se acerca y comprende el juego de serena, el no podía creer la inteligencia de su novia, se acerca y le da un beso el cual responde pero eso no estaba en el plan.  
  
Darién: discúlpame por todo lo que te dije no fue esa mi intención  
  
Serena: no te preocupes se que no quiso decir todo eso, te puedo pedir algo  
  
Darién: lo que quieras  
  
Serena: podrías quitarte de encima que me estas aplastando (eso es poco romántico para una reconciliación pero me sonó divertido jejej )  
  
Darién: claro perdón, pero estaba fríamente calculado por Darién, ya Darién le era horriblemente controlar sus hormonas después de todo era hombre y han pasado años que na ni na (ustedes me entienden no-verdad) nadie pueden durar tanto tiempo al pan y al agua.  
  
Rey : bueno voy a llamar a los niños y a los guardias para que te dejen de buscar, y a los niños para que se preparen para la cena.  
  
Serena: Génesis esta con Endimion verdad  
  
Rey: claro no se preocupe él esta bien  
  
Serena: gracias al cielo lo deje mucho tiempo solo, pobrecito mi niño  
  
Darién: estas malcriando mucho a ese niño  
  
Serena: sabes yo solo le doy lo que me pide y un poco mas, mientras pueda por que no además no te enojes si es solo un niño.  
  
Rey: después continúan su discusión ahora vamos al salón comedor que debe estar mi esposa esperándome y hacerla esperar no es muy buen idea Hay vamos terminar peleando nosotros. Todos se dirigían al salón comedor donde lo esperaba la reina con tres personas uno era un joven bien atractivo, de unos ojos color esmeralda el cabello café claro piel blanca, el otro era un señor de edad tenia barba que le cubría gran parte de la cara tenia el cabello blanco, los ojos era de un color violeta, el otro hombre era muy joven debe tener la edad de serena cabello de color negro, los ojos del mismo color, piel tostada como si hubiese ido a la playa recientemente, todas entran y se quedan anonadadas por las jóvenes que se encontraban en el lugar,  
  
Mina: esos están muy guapos son todos así pregunto  
  
Lita: ese chico se parece aquel que me rompió el corazón  
  
Pero ellos no les toman mayor atención hasta que ven entrar a serena quien venia riéndose, los dos jóvenes no podían creer que existiera una mujer tan hermoso ellos conocían a la reina la encontraban hermosa pero no como ella, (aunque es la misma persona pero serena ha adquirido algunos cambios en su semblante y mirada), tenia una mirada segura de lo que hacia y decía y su rostro representaba la amabilidad y la nobleza de toda una princesa, pero serena solo se quedo maravillada por la mirada de unos ojos negros que se fue perdiendo, no sabia porque pero ese joven le hacia sentir diferente, solo se dejo llevar provocando los celos de Darién que la observaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta y bajo la mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
El rey igual se sentía incomodo por la actitud de serena, también tenia celos pero trataba de ocultar esa sensación que le provocaba en ese instante  
  
Darién: serena que le mirabas a ese sujeto.  
  
Serena: no lo se me provoco una extraña sensación que no puedo explicar es algo que nunca me había pasado, no lo entiendo Darién. No te pongas celoso no es lo que Parece.  
  
Darién: yo no estoy celoso (mintiendo)  
  
Mientras ellos conversaban tres niños se acercan a la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos  
  
Endimión: disculpa por llegar tarde padre, ante las visitas endimion debía comportarse, pero eso realmente imposible, pero debía sino recibiría una castigo que es mejor ni mencionar.  
  
Rini: yo también pido su perdón padre y madre, es que estuve estudiando y se me paso el tiempo.  
  
Rey: estas disculpada, hija el estudio es siempre primero, serena tenia una gota en la cabeza, y tu Endimion cual es tu justificación,  
  
Endimion :padre yo le enseñaba el castillo a Génesis él me lo pidió.  
  
Rey: es cierto lo que dice  
  
Génesis: miro a Endimion si señor es cierto yo le pedí que me enseñara su castillo, espero no haber cometido una imprudencia majestad.  
  
Rey: si es así quedas disculpado siéntense tu Génesis siéntate al lado de serena  
  
Génesis: si señor, esto a rini no le gustaba mucho.  
  
Mina: serena te puedo hacer una pregunta  
  
Serena: claro Darién te dio otro anillo por que ese no lo tenias a serena casi se le vino el palacio encima miro a mina y trago saliva, mina entendió que eso no debió haber preguntado y Darién se da vuelta mirar la mano de serena. Serena estaba horriblemente nerviosa si Darién le pedía una explicación no podría dársela. Pero Darién no dijo nada solo comía pero estaba que lo llevaba el diablo y así transcurrió la cena con los reyes.  
  
Todos estaban sentados en la mesa cuando empezaron a aparecer las sirvientas con la comida, y todas tenían unas gotas en la cabeza impresionante uuuuu, es que no sabían comer con tantos cubiertos , tenían tres vasos de diferentes portes, tenían como siete servicios, y servilletas, pero serena era la única que savia comer así debido que cuando adquirió nuevos poderes también recupero parte de su memoria conocimientos y modales, también savia que no se comía hasta que los reyes dieran la autorización. Rey: pueden empezar a comer, todas no hacían nada y serena las miraba hasta que hizo el primer moviendo , todas confiaban en serena menos rei quien sabe porque( yo que soy la escritora no lo se bueno en algo debe pensar , me fui por las ramas retomemos), serena tomo la servilleta y se la puso en el regazo lo mismo hicieron las chicas y empezó desde los extremos a comer, y hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Akira: El chico de los ojos negros, disculpa como te llamas  
  
Serena: me preguntas a mi ( haciéndose la tonta)  
  
Akira: si  
  
Serena: me llamo Serena Tsuquino y tu  
  
Akira: Akira Toriyama ( espero que se escriba así, y sino disculpen), tu estudias  
  
Serena: ay se vio en un dilema porque si decía que estudiaba no se lo iban a creer y si decía que no le iba a ir peor, si estudio Filosofía, y el arte de la comunicación.  
  
Akira : que parte de la Filosofía  
  
Serena: aunque ya esta un poco absoleto, me gusta el empirismo lo que decía Hume, Qqe todo deriva de la experiencia, pues así mientras más experiencia tienes mejor te va, o no.  
  
Akira: pues yo soy mas humanista, me gusta el positivismo.  
  
Serena: ha con Augusto Comte.  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendidos serena se manejaba en eso nadie contaba, ni Darién savia esa parte de serena, ay comprendió que aun no la conocía llevaba tres años con ella y aun no la conocía , serena era todo un desafío, Darién estaba horriblemente celoso y ya no lo podía aguantar más, y serena lo noto pero quería sacarle más celos así que seguía. que mala no.  
  
Darién no aguantaba más así que Salió de la cena pidiendo permiso con la excusa que se sentía enfermo, ahora serena estaba en serios problemas miro como Darién atravesaba la gran puerta después de pensarlo también pidió permiso y se fue tras él, pero antes que se fuera mina la detuvo.  
  
Mina: serena lo siento no quise hacerlo.  
  
Serena: no te preocupes lo del anillo debí desirselo antes pero se me olvido hasta que lo tenia, bueno ya vuelvo.  
  
Serena buscaba a Darién pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado hasta que lo vio en la terraza y decidió observarlo le era muy hermoso en la posición en que estaba. (en la cena)  
  
rey: Endimión  
  
Endimion: si padre  
  
rey: muéstrame tus calificaciones si te las pido para mas rato se me va olvidar  
  
Endimión: padre, no las tengo en estos momentos están en mi habitación  
  
Rey: ve a buscarlas  
  
Endimión : ya no tenia excusa sus calificaciones eran horrible tenia solo 30 puntos en los tres exámenes que había presentado, tendría el castigo del millón pensaba miraba a su madre para ver si lo ayudaba pero esta vez no podría hacer pero se le ocurrió que tenia los exámenes de sus amigo , se los había comprado tampoco tenían las mejores calificaciones pero le salvarían la vida se levanto de la mesa para ir a buscar los exámenes ( chico listo ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso).  
  
( de vuelta con la pareja)  
  
Serena, se acercó a Darién, hola fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente  
  
Darién: quien te dio el anillo y Darién fue al grano de una muy fríamente  
  
Serena: tu, pero del pasado en tu otra vida  
  
Darién: como es eso  
  
Serena: por eso no te lo podía explicar en la cena, mira cuando me escape del palacio, me encontré que la puerta del tiempo estaba abierta por una extraña razón, y el estaba, perdido en este mundo me contó que estaba entrenando y apareció aquí, pues yo lo acompañe hasta que la puerta del tiempo se abrió pero antes de irse me dio este anillo.  
  
Darién: abraza a serena perdóname pero no aguante más, ha y eso otro que  
  
Serena: ha, mira siento como si el fuera el creador de las sailor scaut  
  
Darién: eso no lo entiendo explícamelo  
  
Serena: se dice que cuando aun no existían las sailor hubo una gran batalla en el universo, era una pelea entre dioses los dioses peleaban para ver quien controlaría al mundo y solo uno venció, pero esa energía fue aumentado no la podían controlar hasta que apareció el creador de las sailor que representa a cada planeta del sistema solar externo y interno, así se pudo controlar la energía entregándole a cada una un poder la sailor que representa al planeta tierra contiene la mayor parte del poder pero ella aun no ha despertado como sailor , oye esto es entre tu y yo luna aun no lo sabe.  
  
Darién: nuevamente te pido perdón  
  
Serena: no te preocupes, yo también me podría así y peor, salía una risa entre medio de su dientes ahora vamos a la cena que no están esperando.  
  
Darién: quedemos nos un rato los solos, Darién mira a serena, con una mirada que hizo que serena se pusiera roja, Darién con una la acerca hacia el con la otra la toma por la cintura quedando serena pegada hacia, el, Darién se acerca hasta su labios de color rosa y le da un beso que duraría una eternidad Darién empieza poco a poco sin que serena lo note a incrementar energía hasta que no la puede controlar y empieza a besar su cuello, ingenuamente serena lo acariciaba no tenia idea de las intenciones de Darién, pero Darién se detiene en el acto.  
  
Darién: es mejor que volvamos  
  
Serena: un poco confundida esta bien.  
  
( en la cena)  
  
el pequeño Endimion decide mostrara sus propias calificaciones, si su padre se daba cuanta de su engaño, le hubiese ido peor.  
  
Rey: las trajiste en un tono que a cualquiera le hubiese dado miedo, Endimion tirito un poco( no quisiera estar al lado de Endimion en estos momentos que. te regañe un rey U-U)  
  
Endimión: si acá están, cerro los ojos y se puso a decir sus oraciones  
  
Rey: que te dije sobre estas notas  
  
Endimión: que no las quería ver mas  
  
Rey; y entonces  
  
Endimión: salió con una broma, pero si tu me pediste que te mostrara las calificaciones  
  
Rey: Endimión  
  
Rey: creo que esto lo deber tu madre, cuando el rey decía esto era por que era grave , la reina tomaba las decisiones mas importante ahí a Endimión le vino firme no savia porque pero tenia miedo mucho y solo salió corriendo de la cena con lagrimas en los ojos iba llorando, en eso se encontró con serena y Darién.  
  
Serena: lo detuvo que te pasa Endimión  
  
Darién: tu padre te castigo.  
  
Endimión: no pero lo va hacer , tengo muy malas calificaciones, y esta vez va ser grande porque me dijo que tenia que estudiar.  
  
Serena: que calificaciones te sacaste  
  
Endimión: 30 puntos en los tres exámenes  
  
Serena y Darién no la podían creer era la copia idéntica de serena  
  
Serena: sabes no es tan grave yo aun me sigo sacando tres , sobre todo en matemática, no por eso soy la vergüenza de mi familia incluso, me apoyan jejeje, solo aveces, aunque también me han castigo le cayo una pequeña lagrima mi madre es estricta un poco pero no a exagerar.  
  
Endimión: en serio te sacas esas notas.  
  
Serena: Sip mira cuando tu madre te vaya a castigar muéstrale este examen , ahí no va haber forma que te castigue.  
  
Endimión: tu crees que con esto no me castigue  
  
Serena: te lo aseguro, serena lo toma en los brazos y se lo lleva para la cena.  
  
Todos ven a Endimión en los brazo de serena el sentía una calidez muy especial se sintió protegido se acercó a su madre seria ella quien le daría el castigo.  
  
Reina: bueno Endimión en vista que regresaste tienes un punto a tu favor y tu castigo será el siguiente  
  
Endimión; espera Endimión saca el papel que tenia en el bolsillo  
  
La reina lo mira y se queda helada, decía, examen de matemática, serena Tsuquino, 30 puntos reprobada., ve a sentarte creo que no te castigare esta vez.  
  
Endimión se sentó al otro lado Darién le había dado el lado, serena le cerro el ojo, gracias le dijo Endimión lo cual serena le cerro el ojo e el rey no podía creerlo le estaba dando, la reina lo miro y le dijo que después le explicaría pero no tenia cara para castigar a Endimión se le noto un poco de rubor.  
  
Reina: serena esta me la vas a pagar  
  
Serena: no podía permitir que lo castigaras por eso, soy la protectora de los inocente y el necesita mi ayuda  
  
Reina: pero  
  
Serena: la detuvo pero nada por eso no se castiga, no es culpa del el sino de las circunstancias. Serena noto cierta tristeza en los ojos de la reina, no savia como llamarla así que le dijo después necesito conversar con usted  
( en el planeta némesis)  
  
Sabio: majestad, el niño no parece en los registro de Tokio de cristal creo que tendremos que ir al pasado y esos nos tomara unos tres mese en llegar mas o menos.  
  
Majestad: pero como es posible que mi hijo allá sido tan descuidado, en dejar ese niño por ahí quien sabe donde , esta bien además es mas seguro no quiero que el rey neo se entere de esto, ni menos la reina que al parecer nos tiene controlados prepara todo para el viaje sabio yo iré contigo esta vez no quiero ningún error.  
  
Sabio: lo que usted mande hace una reverencia y se retira.  
  
( de vuelta a la cena)  
  
Endimión: padre quiero ir al pasado, con Génesis, y con las sailor quiero conocer, rini fue y no pude ir porque era muy pequeño pero ahora puedo ir siiis  
  
Rey: debes preguntar a serena , si ella acepta y tu madre esta de acuerdo no hay problema en que vallas.  
  
Endimión: serena puedo ir al pasado contigo  
  
Serena: por mi no hay problema  
  
Endimión: puedo ir mamá. Prometo portarme como un ángel  
  
Reina: tu ya eres un ángel claro que puedes ir pero te cuidas.  
  
Rini: yo voy a ir cuando se termine el semestre serena puedo  
  
Serena: claro que puedes (pensando como será vivir con todos sus hijos en una casa)  
  
( Endimión y Génesis)  
  
Endimión y Génesis se encontraban en la sala de vídeo juegos,  
  
Endimión: oye a ti te gusta estudiar  
  
Génesis: que va es la cosa más aburrida que hay pero si Serena me pide que estudie tendré que hacerlo.  
  
Endimión: esa serena es muy especial no mi me ayudo con el castigo no entendí mucho pero no me castigaron.  
  
Génesis: serena es muy especial, sabes le voy a pedir que sea mi mamá, mis padres murieron , mejor dicho los mataron , y me quede solo hasta que conocí a serena .  
  
Serena; para mi Serena es como mi madre, mi verdadera madre me trataba muy mal me decía que yo seria rey algún día y me estaba enseñando a gobernar, ahí yo pense que mi madre estaba loca apenas teníamos para comer y ella pensaba en que yo seria rey.  
  
Endimión: yo si seré rey pero falta mucho aun para eso debo aprender a controlar el cristal de plata y eso solo lo sabe hacer mi hermana.  
  
Génesis: que es el cristal de plata  
  
Endimión: no lo se pero es muy poderoso, pero existen cristales que lo son más pero esos yo no puedo acceder porque pueden contaminar mi corazón y quedarme atrapado en la oscuridad.  
  
Génesis: yo tengo un cristal de los que hablas pero no lo se usar mi madre me lo entrego antes de morir, pero esto es entre tu y yo.  
  
Endimión: dime cuál es  
  
Génesis: mi madre lo llamaba el cristal de odín, era de un poderoso rey de los dioses que vivió en la antigüedad es escandinavo le daba mucho poder pero cuando murió el cristal fue robado del lugar donde lo tenía el rey y no se como llego ami .  
  
Serena: niños, los niños venían corriendo, nos vamos se esta haciendo muy tarde Reina: cuida a Endimión  
  
Serena: no se preocupe lo cuidare como mi propio hijo, jejej serena se reía había sonado divertido.  
  
Serena se despidió de todos los que estaban ahí, pero no pudo despedirse porque Darién se adelanto y la detuvo, así que no pudo saber quien era. Bueno las chicas habían regresado a su tiempo correspondiente, era de muy noche  
  
Darién acompaño a serena a la casa en su auto deportivo rojo.  
  
Serena: gracias por confiar en mi. Serena se baja del auto, despertando a los niños que se encontraban profundamente dormidos los despertó y les puso un polerón a Génesis y para endimion saco unos de los polerones que le había comprado a Génesis para que no se resfriaran por el cambio de temperatura , Darién la observaba como cuidaba de los niño.  
  
Serena : buenos adiós Darién nos vemos mañana si  
  
Darién: esta bien pero se te olvida algo  
  
Serena: que  
  
Darién: mi beso acaso crees que iba a dejar sin darte un beso  
  
Serena: se acerca a su novio tomándole la barbilla la trae hacia sus labios donde la luna los alumbraba (quien diría que su amor pasaría por la prueba mas dura) y la brisa del viento hacia que sus cabello bailaran .  
  
Darién: adiós mi princesa nos vemos mañana e el parque sii.  
  
Serena: adiós mi príncipe nos vemos luego Serena llevaba las llaves estas abrio la puerta pero no encontró a nadie solo una nota, Hija fuimos al lago encantado con tu papá y tu hermano regresamos en dos semanas cuídate mucho, perdona por no llevarte prometo recompensarte cuando lleguemos mamá.  
  
Serena: uf menos mal no podría explicar lo de endimion, jejej pero ya vera cuando regrese porque no le va salir barata esta, serena se reía. Niños tiene hambre  
  
Niños: siiiiiiii  
  
Serena: pero no griten no soy sorda vamos haber que hay en la cocina, había un pollo asado y papas fritas con un poco de pescado de ayer pero prefirió el pollo , los niños se lo devoraron, serena mando a los niños a dormir, pero mandándolos a cepillarse primero  
  
Génesis: serena puedo jugar en play  
  
Serena: mañana juegas todo lo que quieras pero ya es muy tarde sii  
  
Génesis: esta bien serena acostó a los dos niños en una misma cama luego vería como los separarse los llevo les contó un cuento, los tapo bien tapados y se fue a dormir. ( en el sueño)  
  
voz: serena, serena  
  
serena: quien eres  
  
voz: pronto lo sabrás se acerca el enemigo, debes entrenar muy duro junto con los dos niños que tienes en tu poder tu y ellos dentro de una semana te vendremos a buscar te mostrare un poco lo que sucederá si no entrenas, ha se me olvidaba esto no debes decírselo a nadie no sabemos las consecuencias que traerá Serena se despierta muy exaltada. Solo veía destrucción muchas personas muertas, y las chicas donde estaban no las vio por ningún lado.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Nota de la autora. Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, bueno estoy arreglando un problema que tengo en un fanfiction que lo publique mal y estoy tratando de arreglar.  
  
Dejen reviews para poder seguir, bueno y sugerencias criticas . ha si me quieren incluir en msn háganlo a diosaatenea3@hotmail.com. Me va costar un poco subir los capítulos por queea mis papis se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de quitarme el Internet U_U. Gracias a Sere Kino por la publicación  
  
Gracias nos vemos en el capitulo 5 


End file.
